


Very Good

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it not good?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Good

"I'm sorry I'm late darling, I didn't expect my meeting today to take nearly as long as it did." Crowley explained as he stepped through the door of the apartment half an hour later than he'd intended to. He hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes before heading into the living room. "We still have plenty of time to go out for dinner if you're feeling up to it though."

"It's fine, Crowley," Castiel said, looking up with a smile from where he was settled on the couch. He leaned towards Crowley when he crossed the floor to kiss him chastely and sit beside him for a moment. "How was your day?"

Crowley leaned back against the back of the couch. "Very good, actually. The meeting went smoothly despite lasting rather long." He half smiled when Castiel's hand slipped into his own and squeezed gently. "What about you? How was your day?"

"Also very good. There was a lot of people at the shop earlier and I'm nearly out of lilies again, but I suppose that just means my business is doing well," he replied happily.

"I'm hardly surprised," Crowley hummed. "Your flowers are the best around here."

Castiel leaned against him lightly. "Oh please," he laughed.

"I'm serious, you've got quite the green thumb." He paused. "It's hard to buy flowers for you, because I'd only end up buying them from you, and then you'd already know I got them."

Castiel shook his head and laughed, standing up and pulling Crowley with him. "Come on, let's go get dinner."

"Remember a jacket," Crowley said as he grabbed his own from where he'd hung it up just minutes earlier. "It's getting rather cold out now."

Castiel hummed and looked through the hallway closet and Crowley put his shoes back on. "What do you think?

Crowley looked up and froze, his mouth hanging open a bit as he looked at the other. Rather than his typical blue hoodie, Castiel wore a black leather trenchcoat that fit his frame nicely.

"I picked it out the other day actually, but it hasn't been quite cold enough to use so I haven't... Crowley?" Castiel tilted his head as he looked at his partner. "Is it not good?" He frowned and looked down at himself.

"It's looks..." Crowley grinned suddenly. "Very good on you," he said finally, moving to pull him close and kiss him again. "It's very bad boy," he added with a smirk, teasingly.

A slight blush rose up on Castiel's cheeks and he looked away, but Crowley turned his head. "It's perfect Cas." He kissed him briefly again, took his hand and tugged him towards the door. "Come on, we don't want the place to get crowded."

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, sorry for any mistakes


End file.
